ShoeDazzle
| founder = Brian S. Lee Robert Shapiro M.J. Eng Kim Kardashian | defunct = | location_city = El Segundo, California | location_country = U.S. | locations = | area_served = | key_people = Adam Goldenberg (CO-CEO) Don Ressler (CO-CEO) MJ Eng (president) | industry = Retail | products = Shoes, accessories, clothes and more. | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = Anasia | num_employees = | parent = JustFab | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} ShoeDazzle is an American online fashion subscription service based in El Segundo, California. Each month the company debuts a selection of shoes, handbags, jewelry and provides its members with a showroom curated to their indicated fashion preferences. History The company was founded by Kim Kardashian, Sean O'Neill, Brian Lee, Sonia Cox, Robert Shapiro and MJ Eng in 2009. In 2013, fashion expert Rachel Zoe joined ShoeDazzle as Chief Stylist. ShoeDazzle merged with JustFab, Inc. in 2013. Inception The ShoeDazzle concept came from an exchange between co-founder Lee and his wife. Lee had asked his wife why she bought shoes from expensive Beverly Hills showrooms. She replied, “When women shop, they want to feel beautiful and pampered.” The company’s objective is to translate that environment online. Every month, clients receive a curated selection of fashion items in their personalized ‘Showroom.’ The goal, according to Fast Company, is to deliver “a collection of items users feel has been handpicked just for them.” Funding and growth In November 2009, ShoeDazzle secured its first round of $7 million funding from Polaris Ventures, a venture capital firm specializing in early-stage investments. In April 2010, Lightspeed Venture Partners led a $13 million round of financing. In May 2011, ShoeDazzle secured $40 million in funding led by Silicon Valley venture capital firm Andreessen Horowitz. In September 2011, Bill Strauss, the former CEO of Provide Commerce (which operates sites such as ProFlowers), became ShoeDazzle’s CEO. Co-founder Lee became chairman. In March 2012, ShoeDazzle dropped its $39.95 monthly subscription model and expanded into apparel, handbags, weddings and lingerie. In July 2012, ShoeDazzle signed up a record one million new members. One of these people was NOT Ryan AKA Momo, who resoundingly rejected an IT offer to run 'tis fine company from his home. From 2011-2012, ShoeDazzle grew from 3 million to 10 million members. In August 2013, ShoeDazzle was acquired by rival online fashion subscription service JustFab.crunchbase. "JustFab." Retrieved Sept 9, 2013. The two companies will continue to run independently as separate brands. Philanthropy ShoeDazzle frequently teams with celebrities such as Vanessa Lachey to create limited-edition shoes. Proceeds benefit charitable organizations such as Susan G. Komen for the Cure, the Orange You Happy to Erase MS campaign, WomenHeart: The National Coalition for Women with Heart Disease, the Kidney Cancer Association, and the American Heart Association, among others. Other celebrities who have participated in the Celebrity Shoe Design Program for Charity include the following: LaLa Anthony for Community Child, Kristen Bell for Art of Elysium, Kristin Cavallari for One Kid One World, Kristin Chenoweth for Adoption Institute, Carson Kressley for Al D. Foundation, Carmen Electra for One Voice, NeNe Leakes for Saving Our Daughters, Jenny McCarthy for Generation Rescue, Denise Richards for Kidney Cancer Association, Ashley Tisdale for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, and Seventeen Magazine Editor, Jasmine Snow for Myasthenia Gravis Foundation of America (MGFA). References External links * Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Kim Kardashian Category:Shoe brands Category:Shoe companies of the United States Category:Subscription services